Fubuki Shiro
Fubuki Shiro (吹雪 士郎, Shiro Fubuki) is a great shinobi, a remaining half-blood Uchiha. With great talents residing within him, his age doesn't seem to create a problem in his ANBU life. His best friend is his brother, named Atsuya Shiro. Background Survival of the Uchiha Massacre(Grand-father) Uchiha Rikuo was renowned shinobi in Konoha. He worked in the ANBU under Danzo. One day, their team of four people- Rikuo, an Uchiha named Shinjo, and two other skillful ninjas, were assigned to assassinate 5 missing-nin who had just escaped from the Blood Prison. From valuable intel, the team discovered they were heading to Kirigakure. They arrived at just the time when the missing-nin were crossing them. The immediate attack began. 2 of the missing Nin were easily taken down. But suddenly, the two of the ANBU(except Rikuo and Shinjo) were killed with a metal piece. Rikuo activated his Sharingan, only to find that there was someone with Rinnegan. The Rinnegan-user's identity was never discovered. The ground split open and wood-style jutsu completely bound Rikuo. Shinjo was hiding all the time. Rikuo was directly thrown into the open earth and the earth was closed. Shinjo, in a shock, immediately fled from there. Arriving at Konoha, he told everything to Danzo and Rikuo was believed to be dead. But Rikuo was not be underestimated. He was one who could awaken the Mangekyo, and he used kamui to make a space within the earth. But he realized he was deep down the ground, from some parts, even water could be seen. Rikuo used his Lava-style to melt the eartch and dig a straight path. Though the idea worked it took time and it was almost two months when Rikuo came back on the world. His situation was critical. He didn't eat for two months and was survivng only by the water he found in some parts of the earth. He was seen by a lady and she took him to her house. Under the great service of that young lady, Rikuo survived. The girl was named Eir. Rikuo said his name was Rikuo Shiro. He heard about the Uchiha Massacre, and deciding never to reveal of him being an Uchiha. He married Eir after sometime, and went to live in the village of Kumogakure. Birth of the two brothers Rikuo married Eir and thereby established the '''Shiro' clan. He was granted a long life and was lucky enough to see his grand-children. Though they looked similar, they weren't twins, but were born at the same time. Rikuo named them Fubuki and Atsuya. The two of them resolved to become full-fledged shinobi. At the age of 8, both of them graduated from the Academy and were put in a team with a girl named Kana. The three of them were a perfect match and became very powerful. At the age of 9, Fubuki and Atsuya became Chunins and Kana also became one at the age of 12. By that time, Fubuki mastered the Ice Style and became a proffesional in sword-fighting. This was the time Rikuo decided to present his sharingan to his two grandchildren. Receiving the Sharingan Rikuo fell greatly ill after his and one night, he calls Atsuya and Fubuki in his room to talk with them in private. He revealed everything about his past, and just before dying, activated his sharingan and presented one to each, telling them to do whatever they wished with it. After Rikuo's death, Atsuya transplanted it on his eye, but Fubuki, who was small was greatly traumatised. After a week, being brought back to senses by the beating of his bro, he transplanted the sharingan in his left eye. At the age of 13, both of them mastered all the skills of 3-tomoe sharingan. Life continues After mastering the sharingan, their unique abilities at their tender age urged the Raikage to notice them. At 14, their life revolved. Fubuki and Atsuya were put on a team for assassination of a rogue shinobi. The assassination was to take place in the village of Kirigakure. Arriving on the night, they started their search who was known as Tono. The mission was S-rank. Soon, they tracked Tono, who was aged, but extremely powerful as Atsuya felt from his chakra. He realised the danger and that they were completely overpowered. So he decided to play a trap and risk his life in order to save his brother from dying. Atsuya said that they should separate and search him. While separated, Atsuya created a clone of Tono and led Fubuki to follow that clone while he secretly followed Tono. Very soon, Tono noticed Atsuya and challenged him to a fight. Atsuya gave Tono a hard time using his sharingan and genjutsu to the full extent. But Tono broke through it and both of them fought for their lives. Meanwhile, Fubuki realised that the man he was following was a clone and returned to fight alongside his brother. But he was too late. The moment he returned, he saw Tono piercing his brother's chest with his sword and then he ran away. Fubuki was in complete shock, as he never expected this to happen.